xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Extinction Team
History Origin The Extinction Team was a group of Mutants that was formed after the events of the Schism. As a result of this encounter, the inhabitants of Utopia were split between the leadership of Cyclops and Wolverine. This chain of events over their actions saw Logan take those that followed him back to the mainland in order to form the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. As a result of this, Cyclops decided that the protection of the remaining Mutant population on Utopia was no longer possible with some of their number residing at the Westchester School. He decided to assemble a team of X-Men in order to make a larger statement and secure the future of the Mutant race through an Extinction Team. He noted that there had always been anti-Mutant sentiment amongst Humans and that the X-Men's actions had never changed public perception. Instead, their aim in the past had always been their survival against those that sought to destroy them. Summers thus proposed the creation of a special team with the intention of saving Humanity from extinction on a larger scale in order to cement the view that they were needed by the inhabitants of the world. As a result, he wanted to make sure that the Extinction Team was seen as Earth's mightiest heroes. In addition, he noted that one of the reasons Mutants on Utopia were seen as a threat was because it seen as a rogue threat. Thus, Summers wanted the world to realise that the X-Men were too dangerous for the world to attack which would prevent enemies from outright attacking them. His reasoning was that if some people hated the X-Men then they should fear them as well thus preventing harm from coming to other Mutants. With his proposal made, the Extinction Team was formed consisting of Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Namor, Magick, Storm, Danger, Magneto and Hope Summers. Everything is Sinister! In 2011, after two weeks of no engagements, the first threat faced by the Extinction Team came when Agent Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D. reported strange activity from the Dreaming Celestial that stood by the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco. Using Magick's power, they teleported to the site and detected anomalous readings. This saw the head of the Celestial suddenly lift off from its body where it moulded its blank face into that of Mr. Sinister who had entered inside of it and taken control. He spoke to Summers telepathically and informed him that he intended to oblige him in giving the first real challenge to the Extinction Team. This saw the entire team being assembled who engaged the Dreaming Celestial only to see the head relocate to a separate point in the city where Essex used its power to reconstruct the area to turn everyone into a version of Mr. Sinister. As they battled the various copies, they were told that a Celestial Host were coming to Earth to investigate the violation done to one of their own. One of the copies of Mr. Sinister offered an armistice and summoned the Extinction Team to the rotunda to meet with Essex himself. Once they met with him, he revealed that he cared little for the coming Celestials who would wipe out the inhabitants of the planet but allow Mr. Sinister's clone species to survive. The entire conversation, however, turned out to be a distraction as the mass collective hive mind of the clones allowed Essex to control the entire Extinction Team with the exception of Hope who managed to escape whilst Danger was seemingly killed. Essex ended up being killed by a sniper shot from the escaped Hope Summers which freed the team from Sinister's mental control and resumed the fight as Essex took another clone as his primary form. Ultimately, the battle was won when the team learnt that the replica's of Essex all used Cyclop's mental patterns which Frost used to freeze all of them. This weakness led to a new Mr. Sinister being grown with improvements over the previous ones. He later departed the scene and left the Extinction Team to face the arriving Celestials. This saw Summers speak to the Celestials that the Dreaming Celestial was freed and that he would be under their protection. The Dreaming Celestial managed to convince his kin that he was unharmed and the Host departed the Earth which was saved by the Extinction Team. Members Current *Cyclops *Emma Frost *Magneto *Magik Former *Namor *Storm *Colossus *Danger *Hope Summers Allies *X-Men Enemies *Mr. Sinister Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams